Head Over Feet
by Mrs.JasperWhitlockHaleCullen
Summary: AH..Bella, Rose & Alice Swan three sisters who are in the search for a relationship, so what happens when Rosalie signs them up for the gym? Will Edward, Jasper & Emmett be the ones to capture their hearts? What do the girls think about the boys admirers.
1. Friends

**A/N: I know that these author notes are annoying but I have a few comments. First, this is my first fan fiction so I would really appreciate if any of you have any use full comments or questions or even suggestion. Secondly, i will probably only post once a week for a while but later on I will post more often. **

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I do not own any Twilight characters either :( but I do own a Nikki and Kellan signed new moon poster :)**

**First chapter: **Friends

Rose P.O.V

"I'll be back in an hour!" i shouted up the stairs. I grabbed a bottle of water, my ipod and closed the door behind me. i jogged my way t the gym and signed in. i hopped on the treadmill and turned on my ipod, when I heard the most annoying voices.

"I'm telling all the girls that he is all booked up and doesn't have enough space for anymore people." Fake blond number 1 said.

"I know. like me too! Everybody like knows that like Emmy belongs to me and that Jazzy belongs with Cynthia and Eddie belongs to you, Nathaly" Fake blond number 2 said. _I feel sorry for who ever Emmy, Jazzy and Eddie are._

I finished on the treadmill and noticed I was late for the mall with Bella and Alice. On my way to the showers I passed the Personal Training room and noticed three attractive guys lifting weights and the best part was that the had the 'trainer' shirt. _One for Bella one for Alice and one for me!. I have to sign us up!_I took a quick shower and text Bella.

_Belly,_

_Sorry, I am running late _

_I'll meet you at the mall in a bit._

_Love,_

_Rose xoxo_

As soon as I put my phone away I literally ran to the front desk and rang the little bell.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia" Cynthia said, _so this must be the last addition to the other two fake blonds._

"Yeah, nice to meet you Cyn, I want to sign up for the Personal Training program." I said with a fake smile.

Her smile was equally as fake. "I'm afraid that the personal trainers are not accepting anyone new anymore, you see their schedules are booked to the max. I'm sorry."

_sorry my ass. _

"Really? So all _eight_ personal trainers are booked?" I asked.

"Yupp! All eight and they won't be available to help any--" Cynthia was interrupted by a male blond.

"Jessica called and wants you to meet her at the mall with your other Friends in ten minutes. Let me handle his lady you should be on your way," the man said "Oh and Cynthia? We do have a lot of space left for more people, thanks to you and your friends." He called back as he lead me into a room that said "personal training Information"

"Ok,my name is Jasper and I am a personal trainer. I understand that you want to sign up for a P.T?" Jasper asked

"My name is Rosalie, call me Rose and yes I want to sign my sisters and myself for a P.T." I responded back.

"Thats fine, just sign these forms, here is a pen and a clipboard, if you feel more comfortable with a female P.T you just circle 'female' at the bottom if you don't then you will be assigned a male. Any questions?" Jasper asked

"Nope, no thank you." I smiled. I took a seat and filled out the papers and I purposely didn't circle 'female' at the bottom.

"Here you go, Jasper." i handed him all three clipboards.

"thank you, Rose. You will be assigned a P.T, and will receive your information in the mail in the next couple of days, if you don't receive he information in less than a week and a half please be sure to come talk to me or any other representative, okay?" he smiled.

"yeah thank you bye." I called back as I left. I hailed a cab and took my phone out.

I couldn't wait to tell my sisters!

**So what did you think. I didn't leave a cliffy on purpose I left it because I have so Much homework and if I dont finish I'll get grounded.**

**So who watched NEW MOON? (I did) Review please! **


	2. YOU DID WHAT!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update...my computer got a virus and I had to take it to the computer place ****. Anyway this chapter is Bella's point of view and I hope you like it. By the way I want to thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter! Well hear is chapter 2...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 2: You did WHAT?!?!**

**Bella Point of View:**

_Belly,_

_Sorry, I am running late _

_I'll meet you at the mall in a bit._

_Love,_

_Rose xoxo._

"Alice, Rose said she's gonna meet us at the mall." I told my sister as I slipped into my mini skirt that Alice got me last year. **(A/N: pretend she is confident)**

"Okay, that's fine, UGHH! I can't find my red shirt!" Alice called back from her room. I crossed the hall and entered her room. I grabbed the red shirt that was on the floor and threw it at her.

"Find it yet?" I laughed as she tripped over her Jimmy Choo heel.

"Okay enough laughing at my expense." She said as she put on her mascara and lip gloss, me and my sisters weren't a big fan of lipstick. I grabbed a cute bag from her closet and went to the kitchen to grab my car keys. As I stepped outside the cold wind hit me, it was much too cold for November in New York, I went upstairs to put on a sweater. On my way upstairs I yelled at Alice that I would be driving. She said it was fine.

I got into my baby, half a year ago when my sisters and I graduated college my dad brought us new cars. I had a black Honda Jazz; Rose had a red Honda Jazz and Alice a white Honda Jazz.**(A/N: pics on profile)**My dad never had problems with money seeing as he owned three well known hardware stores.

My sisters and I looked alike expect for the fact that Rose has blonde hair, Alice has black and I have dark brown. Other than that we have the same skin color- creamy with rosy cheeks, we all have my dad's eyes-dark brown. Renée our mother lived in Michigan with her husband, while my dad lived three blocks away from us with our stepmom, Veronica. We loved Veronica she was perfect for my dad.

Remembering my dad reminded me that I had to call him. _What is taking Alice so long?_

"ALICE! HURRY UP WE'RE GONNA LEAVE ROSE WAITING!" I yelled while honking the horn respectively as to not wake the neighbors seeing as it was eight and a Sunday.

"I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh beauty takes time," she scolded me. Rolling her eyes, she sat shotgun.

"Yeah you woke up when Rose left which was at six a.m. and you want how much time? Plus you look exactly the same as when I left your room." I shot back. She rolled her eyes again and muttered something about 'impatience getting you nowhere'. In ten minutes I was parking the car in the mall parking space. As we walked to the entrance we saw Rose with a big smile on her face. Alice had to comment on that.

"I think either she saw shoes on sale or she met a cute guy," she said as we walked towards Rose.

"Ten on she saw a cute guy," I betted. My sisters and I loved to bet.

"You are on," Alice smirked. I walked up to Rose taking time to evaluate her earrings they looked strangely familiar.

"Hey Rose, why does your jewelry look awfully familiar?" I voice my question.

"Oh because I borrowed it from you," she grinned sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and took in her outfit she had on a red tank top with a short grey cardigan and a jeans mini skirt and black sandals. Almost like Alice's outfit, Alice had an orange tank top deciding that she didn't want the red one, a dark brown waist long cardigan and white mini shorts with brown ballet flats. I had a light blue tank top, a dark blue waist long sweater coat and black mini skirt with black uggs.

"So...why are you all smileys?" Alice asked impatiently. I looked at Rose.

"Well today I went to the gym like always, and I was leaving when I passed by the personal training room and saw the three hottest guys EVER and decided that we could get personal trainers so I signed us up!" Rose explained in one breathe.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" Alice screamed. I clapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up, people were staring.

"I thought that it was a good idea," Rose defended herself. I didn't think it could be that bad plus the last guy I dated was half a year ago. If these boys are as cute as Rose says they are then maybe we could date or something.

Maybe, just maybe.

**A/N: okay sorry for those interruptions. Hoped you liked this chapter and please review. I'll update later today don't worry. I'm gonna update a more often seeing as I have four days off of school and might update twice each day. That's eight chapters! Review Please?**


	3. Annoying

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update yesterday again****. So I decided to write E.P.O.V this time so yeah you could get to know him better. Thank you to anyone who reviewed and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 3: **Annoying

**E.P.O.V:**

"Jazz, did anyone new sign up?" I ask my friend as we came home. He looked annoyed, truth be told we were all annoyed. Jessica stopped by to pick up Cynthia, Nathaly and Karina, but she also stopped by to flirt with us.

"Oh yea I almost forgot, some girl named Rosalie signed herself and her sisters up." He took a Gatorade and turned on the TV.

"Dude so each of us is going to train one?" Emmett asked. I flicked his head.

"Duh, there are three of them no one is allowed to train more than one at a time." I said the obvious answer. He childishly stuck his tongue out at me and gave me the finger. I the mature adult ignored him.

"So pass me the information sheet so I could fill out their information." I told Jazz. He reached into his bag and took out a folder he tossed it at me.

"Okay so who wants Rosalie, who wants Mary Alice, and who wants Isabella?" I asked.

"I liked Rosalie, but she seems more of Emmett's kind of trainee." Jasper informed us. So I filled out Rosalie's paper and decided to put Mary Alice under Jasper's list. Lastly I filled out Isabella's paper. I put them in envelopes.

"I'm going to go mail these before we forget; do you guys want anything from outside?" I asked my friends.

"Get some milk and cereal." Jasper said. I nodded and grabbed the keys.

As I walked I went back to the day I met Emmet and Jasper.

_Flash Black,_

_I was jogging and listening to Linkin Park when I felt someone jogging beside me. I looked to my left and saw a blonde man jogging with me._

"_Hey," he said. "My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale, call me Jasper." He smiled._

"_Edward Masen Cullen, call me Edward." I smiled back._

_Three weeks later we went to a small, quiet bar named "Nett's" and heard two men arguing in the parking lot._

"_You aren't supposed to be here!" A blond man yelled._

"_Look Newton you can pay me back and then you can get your ass out of my face!" A burly man threatened._

"_Look McCarty, I'm sure this is a misunderstanding." The man 'Newton' put his hands up in surrender._

"_No can do. Now I want my damn $264." The 'McCarty' man yelled._

"_Dude just give him the damn money and fuck off." I stepped in between the two of them. Newton took out $264 and gave it to McCarty. Newton left._

"_Thanks man, I was just about to rip his puny head off." McCarty said._

"_No problem, my name is Edward and this is my friend Jasper." I introduce myself._

"_Emmett McCarty Brandon" He introduced himself also. I shook his hand and invited him some drinks, which he insisted to pay for. Let's just say that after that we were good friends. Two years later we found a flat together and every since then we've lived together._

_End of flash back._

I laughed to myself as I walked inside the flat. Jasper was already sleeping and Emmett was doing his laundry in the laundry room. I put the groceries away and said goodnight to Emmett and went to shower and sleep. All I could think about was 'please don't let Isabella and her sisters be like most girls'.

That was my last thought as sleep overtook me.

**A/N: Well there was chapter 3 for you guys. I'm going to try and write longer chapters but for now this is all I've got, sorry....but tell me do you Love it? Hate it? Tell me please? Should next chapter be B.P.O.V. or E.P.O.V.? thank you! **


	4. Personal Trainers

**A/N: Okay guys sorry I haven't been able to update, I had to do a group project and my group wasn't helping me so I had to do it by myself ****. Anyways so here is chapter 4. Bella's point of view. **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.

**Chapter 4: **Personal Trainer.

**Bella's P.O.V:**

"Rose, what time do we have to be at the gym?" I asked my sister. She looked in her schedule thingy and studied it.

"Umm…it says around 7 am." She told me while serving herself a light breakfast.

"Oh okay then, Alice is done changing so we are only waiting on you." I told her while grabbing my car keys. "And if you don't hurry we will leave you!" I threatened. She rolled her eyes and went upstairs to get ready. Alice came down and went to wait outside, I followed after her.

"It's too cold for November," she complained. I nodded my head in agreement and took my phone out. It was six-forty-five. _Dad should be awake by now. _I thought as I remembered I had to call him. I dialed his phone number.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Hey dad, it's Bella." I greeted.

"Oh, hey Bells it's been a while since I've seen you." He said.

"Dad, you live a few blocks away you could come see us anytime you want." I told him.

"Well yeah but still, Veronica wants you guys to come to our house for thanksgiving. Jacob is coming down too." He told me.

"Jake is coming?" Jake was my stepbrother, he lived in upstate with his dad and his fiancé.

"Yea, so is Nessie. So yea can you come?" he asked.

"No dad, I can't go I'm always too busy to go to your house." I told him sarcastically. He laughed and muttered something about 'you and your sarcasm'.

"But yeah I would love to go," I told him seriously.

"And don't forget to tell your sisters that they should come also." He reminded me.

"Aw dad come 'on, I forget to tell them once and now everyone has to remind me to tell them" I pouted even though he couldn't see.

"Bells I know your pouting." He laughed.

By now Rose was done and we got into the car. I told my dad Alice wanted to talk to him and passed her my phone.

"Hi daddy…So I call you 'daddy' and you assume I want you to by me something, I'm hurt…well now that you mention it I did see a cute pair of Jimmy Choos." I could hear my dad laughing from the other end. "Okay dad, sure I'll tell her…okay here's Rose." Alice handed Rose the phone.

"Hey dad…I'm good…how's Veronica?...that's good…okay sure I'll stop by after the gym…yeah I signed all three of us up…okay sure, love you too, dad, bye." She hung up the phone and handed it to me. I parked the car and we got out. As we made our way inside Rose handed me and Alice our membership card. We went in and swiped them; Rose led us to the back where there was a room that said 'personal training information'. We walked in and sat in the waiting chairs.

"Hello Rose, I see you got your information." A tall blond man told Rose. I turned to look at Alice but she was practically drooling over the guy.

"Hey Jasper. Yeah I got the information, by the way these are my sisters, Isabella, and Mary Alice." She introduced us.

"Hi Jasper." We greeted him. He shook our hands and led us inside where two other men were waiting.

"Ladies, these are my friends and co-workers, Emmett McCarty Brandon and Edward Masen Cullen." He introduced us. I looked at them they were very good looking. Edward was looking at a file but seemed to sense my stare and he looked up. I swear I could get lost in his eyes. They were a deep green. He stood up and shook our hands.

"Which one of you lovely ladies is Rosalie?" he asked. Rose raised her hand.

"Okay your P.T is Emmett." Rosalie looked like she was about to burst in happiness.

"And Isabella?" I raised my hand. He smiled a crooked smile.

"Guess you're stuck with me." He joked. _I don't mind, trust me!_ I followed him out of the room. He took me to another room that said 'Cullen' on the top and took out my file.

"Okay so I'm going to ask you basic questions okay?" he told me. I nodded my head and he continued.

"So do you know your height?" He asked.

"Yeah, umm, 5 feet 4 inches." I told him, I and Rose were the same height, Alice was one inch shorter.

"Weight?" he asked while jotting down what I was saying.

"Yeah that's 110" I told him. Again I and my sisters weighed the same.

"Umm. Any injuries?" he asked.

"None," I stated. He smiled and told me that we could continue. He led to another room where there were weights and machines and what not. We spent two hours with me learning how to use everything and then he said that we were done.

"Umm, Bella… I wanted to know if you would like to get a coffee with me?" he asked nervously. _YES!_

"Are you allowed to ask trainee's out?" I asked him. He nodded and I smiled.

"Then it would be my honor to go and get coffee with you." I told him.

"Okay, so I'll shower quickly and meet you in the front." He said excitedly. I nodded and made my way to the showers. After my shower I texted Alice.

_Alice,_

_Just to tell you, I'm going to go _

_Out with someone! Okay so see you at home!_

_BTW you can take the car._

_Love ya._

_Bella xoxo_

After I texted Alice I went out to the front desk where I saw a blond annoying girl all over Edward.

"So Eddie, are you going to take me out or what?"She told him.

"Don't call me that, Nathaly, I'm kind of already going to take someone out and I even if I didn't I would never go out with you." Edward said. I came up behind him.

"Edward, are you ready?" I asked. Nathaly glared at me, and I glared back.

"Yeah come on Bella." He took my hand and led me outside. I turned to ask him who she was.

"She and her friends are always all over me and Jazz, and Em. They can't take a hint." He explained.

"Oh I get it." I smiled. He smiled back and led me to his car. He drove to the mall where there was a coffee shop named, 'Splendid' **(A/N: I made that up)** I smiled at him.

"You know, this is my favorite coffee shop!" I loved the coffee from here.

"Great, that means I'm doing a good job." He smiled.

"Can we get two coffees please?" Edward ordered. He man made our coffee and Edward paid.

"Thank you." I told him. I wasn't used to letting people buy things for me, nor were my sisters. My dad always told us that we shouldn't let our dates pay for everything because they might want something back. I always thought he was over reacting until it happened to my cousin.

"Your welcome, would you like to walk around or stay here?" he asked.

"Can we walk around?" I asked. He nodded and led the way outside. As we walked through the mall we got to know each other a lot more.

"Favorite color?"

"Red, you?" I answered.

"Gray." He said. He asked about my parents.

"Well my dad lives with my stepmom Veronica here in N.Y. and Renee lives in Michigan with her husband, Phil and their son, Tyler." I told him.

"Oh, so you're not close with your mom?" He asked.

"Nope, when she had us she left us. I haven't forgiven her for that. Imagine, Charlie having to raise _triplets _all by himself for eleven years. Then when he met Veronica she and her son, Jacob came to live with us and she was our motherly figure. She never cared that my dad owned three hardware stores or that he had all this money. She loves him. A lot."

"Yeah. My dad left my mom too, she remarried when I was six. Carlisle is a doctor and my mom is a stay at home mom." He said proudly. Alice called demanding to know what was taking me so long. I checked the clock and it said 7 pm.

"Uhh. Edward? You know we've been here since we finished at the gym" he nodded "and that was eight hours ago."

"shit!" he took his phone out and told his friends that they would have to order take out.

"I'm sorry Bella." I laughed and told him its was ok. He drove me home and walked me to the porch.

"I know this wasn't really a formal date, but can I kiss you?" he asked, blushing!

"it would be my pleasure." With that he captured my lips into a sweet kiss. I moved my lips in sync with his. We broke away panting.

"Wow." I breathed out.

"yeah…would you go out with me formally on Saturday?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you at the gym tomorrow." I kissed him once more.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye…Eddie" he laughed and I walked inside. Rose was watching T.V and Alice was in her room.

I brushed my teeth and put on some pjs and went to bed.

'Maybe we could be boyfriend and girlfriend.' Was my last thought as my head hit the pillow and I fell asleep with a large goofy smile on my face.

**A/N: so how was that? Much longer than what I normally post! Did you love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Whose P.O.V. should I do next? REVIEW PLEASE?!?!**


	5. Giving it away

**Okay guys so I haven't updated at all for a while now. Yeah I know most of you are mad because you've been waiting for a long time. But I was thinking very deeply about this. And I came to the conclusion that I cant come up with good ideas for this story, and you guys will get mad and what not, so I AM GOING TO GIVE THIS STORY AWAY! If anyone wants to keep the story and claim it as their own please be sure to tell me. I would appreciated it if you don't change the chapters that I already started. So I repeat please make sure to TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THIS FANFICTION. I will probably give it a week at the most to wait for any messages. If no one wants it by next Thursday I WILL EARSE IT! I didn't want to do this but I have to. Please write back if you want to keep 'head over heels'.**


	6. Your choice

**I want you guys to write to me, tell me should I give this story to:**

**Paulisawn**

**Maryam**

**OrigamiGirl99**

**Who should I give it to? Please tell me by next Thursday, if you are one of the three choices from above please send me your profile link so I can send you the story. Also if you want to keep the story and you are not on the list be sure to tell me! Thank you! And I'm sorry that I cant continue writing head over heels.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MARYAM FOR COMPLIMENTING MY STORY AND NOT WANTING FOR ME TO STOP, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME, BUT YOU CAN READ MY NEWEST STORY:**

**ACCEPTANCE. I WILL FINISH ACCEPTANCE. THANK YOU!**

**Acceptance summary: ****: **Bella and Jasper are brother and sister, when Bella was sixteen her boyfriend Mike raped her. She ended up pregnant; to help her out Jasper decides to get his girlfriend, Sarah pregnant and breaks up with her taking the baby. Jasper and his daughter, Nadine live with Bella and her daughter, Amy, in the city of New York. But one day when Jasper talks to his sister Bella and they decide that they will start dating **(A/N: not each other)** people, how will Nadine and Amy react? Will Jasper and Bella change their minds or ignore their kids pleads?


	7. WHO GOT IT?

OKAY SINCE ONLY ONE PERSON(**VALERIE** **THANK YOU**) VOTED (HOW SAD IS THAT?) I WILL GIVE THIS STORY TO**paulisawn! CONGRATS!** PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU STILL WANT THE STORY.

-LESLEY


End file.
